


Ordinary Bliss

by eternitywrites



Series: Tumblr Writing Memes [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, you fill even the simplest days of my life with wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Aoba! Have these old NoiAo writing prompts I simply never posted on AO3 before now. Hopefully I can get something fresh out soon. You'll have to forgive me for having not one but two incredibly self-indulgent NoiAo pet name prompts in here. They were written really far apart from one another...
> 
> Ratings are from G to E, the smutty fics are at the bottom, and there's a tiny Sly Blue x Noiz thing sandwiched in here, too. Enjoy!

**Think Before You Speak** \- Rated G

Noiz aimed a deadly thousand-yard stare at Aoba. “You want me to do  _what?”_

Aoba dropped his controller with a squawk of fright and jumped off the couch as though someone had lit his seat on fire. “I…don’t remember what I said? At all?”

"Hm?" A slow, dangerous smile spread across his face. "You sounded pretty sure of what you wanted me to do just a second ago. But I don’t think I caught the words. Mind repeating them for me?"

Oh, Aoba minded, alright. Curse his thoughtlessness, his big mouth, and his sore loser tendencies. But above all else, curse Noiz’s unnatural skill at completely crushing him in Mario Kart and then rubbing his face in it! 

"Look," said Aoba, backing away with his hands up, "you won! Fair and square. How about we leave it at that and, uh, play another game?"

"No. This game’s a lot more fun." Noiz was on his feet now. Aoba imagined that the grin on his face was a lot like the ones big cats made right before they pounced on their prey. "C’mon, Aoba, I know you remember. Tell me what it is you told me to do after I crossed the finish line with you still five places behind me."

The air around them shivered with electricity.

Aoba took a deep breath. "…I told you to bite me. But!” He hopped back when Noiz took a step forward. “Th-that was, like, shorthand for ‘stop being such a smug prick about video games’!”

"Uh huh." Noiz wasn’t having any of it."Tell you what. I’ll give you a twenty-second head start to pick a hiding spot before I come after you."

"A hiding spot?!"

"Yep." Noiz gestured to the hallway with his chin. "Better step to it. One, two, three…"

Aoba stared at him, eyes saucer-wide, before he turned tail and fled the living room. He was doomed.

 

* * *

 

 **Trying It Out** \- Rated G

"Call me that again?"

Aoba busied himself by taking a prolonged drink of his coffee, his cheeks stinging with heat. He and Noiz were sitting outside of their favorite cafe for a late breakfast, and he had no idea why he thought now would be a good time to spring his little surprise on his boyfriend. He felt ridiculous, mostly because he was certain he had completely bungled it. 

"I want to hear it again." Noiz had a most infuriating smile on his face. Aoba thought it was completely unfair someone could get away with looking so charmingly handsome.

"Never mind," he said as he put down his cup with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Too late for that," said Noiz. "Just repeat it, already."

Aoba ripped off a thick layer of his croissant and stuffed it in his mouth, but no matter how slowly he chewed Noiz seemed content to wait for him.

"Look," said Aoba after he finally swallowed his food. "Can we pretend I didn’t just say that? I  _mangled_  the pronunciation, so…”

"I dunno, I thought it sounded perfect," Noiz murmured.

There was no way Aoba could deny that earnest expression Noiz wore. He stared down at his coffee, jaw flexing as he tried to line the sounds up just right in his head before he spoke them out loud. Since it would have been silly to backtrack to the point in their conversation where he had attempted to ever-so-casually slip the word in, he opted to simply say it and get it over with. 

"… _Schatz._ "

"Again?"

" _Schatz._ "

"One more time?"

Aoba ‘s gaze snapped back up to him. “Noiz!”

"Aoba."

Nope. Definitely no going against Noiz when he looked the way he now did. Aoba sighed, a tiny smile spreading across his own face despite himself.

"Did you want to go back inside and order another muffin,  _Schatz?”_

Noiz leaned over the table and kissed him as a reply. Aoba tensed just a little, but more out of reflex than anything else. And when they broke apart, Aoba found that he was less worried about who might have seen their brazen display and more curious as to what other names he could call Noiz that would make him almost ecstatic with happiness.

 

* * *

 

  **Starting Off On the Right Foot** \- Rated T, Alcohol

"This is the third night in a row I’ve seen your ass in here."

Noiz swirled the liquid in his glass, watching Sly Blue slide into the empty seat across from him. “Do you have a problem with it?”

"I do have a fucking problem with it, as a matter of fact." Sly’s words were rough but his grin was easy. "Little boy, why do you keep staring at me?"

How the hell was Noiz supposed to answer that question? Because he wanted Sly to rip into him on the Rhyme field the way he ripped into all his other opponents? Because for the past few nights Sly’s been the star of a couple of tantalizingly violent fantasies Noiz wouldn’t mind making a reality? Noiz wasn’t the type to let insignificant things like embarrassment stop him, but he knew he was going to have to take it a little slower with Sly Blue if he wanted to have him. 

"You’re funny when you’re shitfaced," said Noiz at last. "I guess I like the free show with my drink."

"Glad I could entertain." Sly rested his head on an upturned palm, still wearing that thin smile. "You’re with…Ruff Rabbits, right? I recognize the stupid bunny sign all over you."

"Sure."

Sly Blue leaned in a bit closer. “Are you looking to Rhyme with me?” 

His words came out in a teasing purr. Noiz licked his lips. So much for taking it slow. “Yes.”

"I’ll thrash you, bunny boy."

And that was exactly what Noiz needed. “We’ll see.”

"Settle down, there," Sly laughed. "You’re going to have to wait your damn turn. I’m in a match list as tall as I am right now."

"I can wait."

"So what are you going to do in the mean time?" he asked. "Gonna keep coming back here and staring at me from this dark little corner of the bar?"

His tone was beginning to irritate Noiz, so he decided to shoot it right back him. “That doesn’t sound like such a bad plan,” he said, making sure to keep his gaze locked with Sly’s. “I’d find it hard to keep my eyes off you even if you weren’t a hilarious drunk.”

An odd, sharp sound escaped Sly’s mouth. “Are you flirting with me, brat?”

"Are you embarrassed, Sly Blue?” he asked in retaliation. “Your ears are red.”

"Shut your mouth," Sly muttered, glancing away from him. "I’ve been drinking. Of course I’d be red."

Now it was Noiz’s turn to smile. Well, this was certainly kind of cute.

 

* * *

 

  **The Impasse** \- Rated G

Noiz sat back on his haunches and rubbed the beginnings of sweat from his brow with a forearm. His back kind of ached, his arms definitely ached, and he was fairly sure he was mildly looped up from the various cleaning fumes he had inhaled, but the tub was now sparkling clean. He couldn’t understand how the damn thing got so dirty when he and Aoba didn’t use it nearly as often as they used the shower stall.

Speaking of which…

It was difficult to contain his grumble as he twisted around and eyed said shower stall and the very visible water stains that would need to be scrubbed away from the glass door. Which would have to come after he moved the myriad bath items to the counters and cleaned up the ledges, the dials and shower head, the floor —

"Ugh." It was really all he was able to articulate in response to this nonsense. The monthly top-to-bottom cleaning day was never an event he looked forward to.

One of the Usagimodoki lounging in the sink sprang to life and floated over to Noiz. “P! Exposure to chemicals for extended periods of time is a health hazard! Noiz should take a break!”

Noiz blew out a weary sigh. “I’m not taking a break until I get this done. I need to move on to the bedroom before lunch.” He stood up and stripped off his gloves. “Do we have any of those paper mask things in here?”

"Location of paper masks unknown."

Despite wanting to get things wrapped up as quickly as possible, Noiz found himself out of the bathroom in moments, more than slightly relieved to finally have an excuse to abandon his chores. Aoba would know where those masks were. He had a better finger on the placement of things in the apartment than Noiz. 

Noiz had all intention of simply yelling his question in the vague hope Aoba would would hear him, but once he was in the hallway he knew that wasn’t going to work. Music was blaring all around him, the kind of gratingly cheery pop song that his boyfriend ate up. Well, as long as he was enjoying himself…

"Oi, Aoba," he said as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, "have you seen the…?"

_"When I am with you, there’s no place I’d rather be!"_

"Oh."

Noiz had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Aoba was singing his heart out, belting out lyrics nearly as loud as the music was playing. And he wasn’t really cleaning the floor with the mop in his hand so much as he was dancing with it, making grand gestures as if he were the lead idol at a concert.

It was a glorious sight.

Ren, who had been sitting on the island, raised his head at Noiz’s approach, but Noiz put a finger to his lips, imploring the Allmate to keep quiet. With his other, he tapped the bunny cube on his shoulder twice: a silent signal for it to begin recording. There was no way on Earth he’d let this opportunity slip away.

 _"No, no, no, no, no place I’d rather be! When I am with you, there’s no place I’d rather beeee —_  holy  _shit,_ Noiz!”

Noiz couldn’t hold back anymore. He leaned against the entryway for support as he laughed his head off. Aoba picked up the mop he had dropped in his shock, his face a darling tomato-red.

"You’re supposed to be cleaning the bathroom!" Aoba yelled, shutting off his Coil’s music player.

"That was great," said Noiz, wiping a tear away from his eye. "I think you missed your calling as a pop star."

"Shut up!"

"No, I mean it, you’re actually not that bad," Noiz insisted. He grinned and pointed to Usagimodoki. "Wanna watch your performance?"

Aoba gasped. “You recorded it?!”

"Still am recording."

"Delete it!" Aoba stomped toward him, holding the mop more like a weapon than a cleaning device. 

"Make me."

"I swear on my life I will lock you out of the bedroom for a month if you don’t get rid of that video!"

That gave Noiz pause more than the mop in Aoba’s hands. But pushing his buttons was always too much fun. “Worth it.”

"You’re bluffing." Aoba narrowed his eyes at him.

"Am I?" Noiz smiled. "Still not deleting it."

He thought Aoba would blow up at that, and for a second it looked like he would with the way he trembled. But then he seemed to think the better of it. All his aggression vanished. He loosened his grip on the mop and turned his music back on at a much lower volume, suddenly supremely unconcerned.

"Alright. I’ll call that bluff," he said. "Keep it. It’d be nice to have that big, cozy bed all to myself for a few weeks. And I guess you could make use of the one in the guest room if the couch gets too cramped."

"You can’t be serious," said Noiz, his voice going flat. 

"Are you sure about that?" Aoba shot back. He raised an eyebrow at Noiz. "Shouldn’t you be cleaning the bathroom?"

Noiz bit his lip. A stalemate. And judging by the hardened look to Aoba’s still-red face, he probably wasn’t planning on giving in any time soon. Fine. Noiz decided he wouldn’t, either

"Good point." Without any recollection of why he had even gone into the kitchen in the first place, Noiz strolled back into the hallway. "I should be done in a couple of hours."

"Sounds great," Aoba’s voice had taken on the distant quality of one preoccupied with other tasks. Apparently his acting skills weren’t so bad, either. "Be sure to crack the windows open to get some fresh air in."

Out of Aoba’s line of vision, Noiz allowed himself a deep frown as he set the recording to a password and buried it under a bunch of other files in his Coil in case Aoba got any bright ideas. He didn’t care how long Aoba designated him to the couch, he was keeping this damn video of him for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

  **Taking Care of You** \- Rated T

“Well, well,” said Noiz, a lazy grin stretching across his face. “What a sight to walk in on.”

“What sight?” Aoba rolled his eyes. Noiz seemed to get revved up completely at random. True, Aoba had been waiting rather eagerly for him to finish up his turn in the shower, but it wasn’t as though he had been posing nude across flower petal-covered blankets while doing so. He was sitting cross-legged on his side of the bed, wearing his usual night ensemble of a loose-fitting shirt and boxers. It was Noiz that triumphed on the scale of sexiness at the moment. He had a towel slung low on his lean hips and his skin was dewy and flushed pink from the heat of his bath. Aoba kept his eyes from roving up and down his inviting figure with extreme difficulty. This evening was going to be all about Noiz. His own desires were going to have to take a back seat.

“The sight of you holding a bottle of lube and looking very excited to see me.”

“It’s baby oil,” Aoba corrected, passing the bottle between his hands. “There’s a difference.”

Noiz raised an eyebrow. “Is there?”

That gave Aoba a bit of a pause. As far as either of them were concerned, was there a difference? There had to be. Aoba just didn’t know the specifics of it. He’d have to look it up later.

“Whatever.” Aoba beckoned at him. “Get over here and lay down on your stomach. The towel can stay on,” he added when Noiz’s hand went to the knot at his waist.

Noiz clicked his tongue. “It’s hot. Does it have to stay on?”

“Uh.” Aoba could feel his face turn red. “I…guess not.”

“Thought so.” He pulled it off without a second of hesitation and let it fall to the floor. Aoba dropped his gaze and stared at the labeling on the back of the oil bottle like it was the most fascinating read he had ever come across. He didn’t even look at him when he felt the mattress sag with his added weight. It took Noiz’s fingers tilting his chin up for Aoba to meet his eyes, and when he did Noiz leaned close and fluttered a soft kiss against his lips.

“It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before, mister,” said Noiz, sounding amused.

“That’s not it,” Aoba muttered, but he couldn’t elaborate. There was no way to say he was trying to stave off horniness without suffering a hideous amount of embarrassment. “Just lay down like I told you, will you? And you have to keep your hands to yourself for this.”

“And what would this be, exactly?” But Noiz did as he was bid, laying on his side and then rolling onto his stomach.

“A massage. Sounds nice, right?” Aoba straddled his back, blushing even harder when he realized there was no getting around having to sit directly on Noiz’s uncovered butt. He should have made him keep the towel on. Noiz twisted around and gave him an obnoxious smirk.

“Knock it off, kid,” Aoba huffed. “You’re not to do any more work tonight. Let me handle everything.”

Noiz’s smug expression faded, replaced by something Aoba found difficult to discern. Then his gaze drifted sideways and his head fell back into the pillows. On top of him as he was, Aoba could feel his body loosen and settle deeper into bed.

“Fine.”

It was all the confirmation Aoba needed. He squeezed a generous amount of oil into a palm and set the bottle down on the nightstand before rubbing his hands together and placing them just under the nape of Noiz’s neck.

Noiz sighed. The sound made Aoba smile a little. He traced a slick path to his shoulder blades, pressed in, and began to rub. His technique could have used improvement. Cursory runs through a couple of massage how-to videos on the internet certainly didn’t make him a certified therapist, but Noiz didn’t look as if he had a mind to criticize. In fact, and much to Aoba’s satisfaction, he quivered underneath him at the pressure, snuggling his pillow tight. Aoba slid his hands down, massaging the heels of his palms along the sides of his spine and into the small of his back, pushed them back up until he was at Noiz’s neck again, smoothing the tension out of his shoulders with slippery fingers. He kept what he hoped was a relaxing pace, something that Noiz could lose himself in and forget the troubles and stress of his job.

Neither of them spoke for a very long time. Aoba might have assumed Noiz had fallen asleep had it not been for his contented hums and hitches of breath. He glanced at Noiz’s face. It was lax, unguarded. Hands never stopping in their caresses, Aoba bent down and pressed his lips into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of soap and baby oil and basking in the warmth emanating from him.

Noiz shifted underneath him. “How did you know?” he asked, his voice very soft.

Aoba straightened up, moving his hands back down to his lower back. “You roll your shoulders and rub at your neck a lot after you come home from work, so I figured they were bothering you.”

“It’s bearable.” Noiz looked up at him. “But this is…really nice. Really. _Danke,_ Aoba.”

“ _Gern geschehen,_ ” Aoba replied with a grin.

“You’re getting a lot better at that.”

“You think so?” Aoba felt a twinge of pride. He was still at the beginner’s level of German, but it was becoming easier to respond to Noiz in his native language.

“Definitely.”

Noiz rolled over so quickly he nearly fell off of him. He had to wrap an arm around Noiz’s upraised knee to steady himself.

“Whoa! What the hell do you think you’re do — oh. Huh. Well.” Aoba stared down at where their bodies met. He had a grand view of Noiz’s straining dick, and he could feel the various ridges of the piercings there press against him through the thinness of his boxers.

“I-I thought this would make you sleepy more than anything else,” Aoba mumbled, struggling to form words against a dry throat.

“Not at all.” His grin was back in full force. “I feel great. I think I can pull off an all-nighter full of challenges with you.”

“Those _challenges_ again…” Aoba smacked at the hand creeping up his thigh. “And what did I say about you not doing any more work?!”

“I heard, but I don’t want to do that.” Now both of Noiz’s hands were running up his thighs. “You’re so good to me, Aoba. How could I ever consider touching you work?”

His easy humor gave way to something intense and tender as he gazed up at Aoba, who found it impossible to look away from such blunt honesty. So he blew out a breath and smiled.

“I did want to make this all about you tonight,” he admitted quietly. “Have me in whatever way you like, Noiz.”

Noiz’s hands were at his waist, pulling him down until their chests were pressed together. And as their lips connected Aoba ground down on Noiz’s pelvis, drawing a sharp gasp from him and igniting the first of countless sparks inside himself. He moved his lips from Noiz’s mouth to his cheek, down to his neck. And with each kiss Noiz murmured soft, needy things in his ear, most of which Aoba couldn’t translate yet but understood the meaning of perfectly. Noiz was happy. His mind growing cloudy with pleasure, Aoba hoped he could spend many more nights with Noiz, taking all the things he learned about him and his body and making him happier than ever.

 

* * *

 

  **By Any Other Name** \- Rated E

Not even the insistent press of Noiz’s lips against Aoba’s could muffle the sound of his loud, broken moans, but that was alright. Aoba was too far gone to feel self-conscious anymore. He couldn’t feel much of anything outside of their sweat-dampened bodies rubbing into each other, of the weight of Noiz’s cock filling him. Each thrust of it was deep and heavy, striking hard against that tender spot inside of him again and again until the electricity ripping through his veins became too much to bear. Aoba broke their kiss and cried out for Noiz, the name drowning out every other sound in the room.

“Aoba,” Noiz murmured, his mouth trailing over his jaw before kissing down his neck. His fingers were drawing patterns against the sensitive skin on the inside of Aoba’s thigh, pulling more shameless keening out of his throat. “Baby, you’re shaking so much. Do you want me to slow down?”

“No, please — !” Noiz was already torturous in his careful precision. So good, but… “Noiz, faster, harder, I need — huh?”

A glimmer of awareness pinched at Aoba’s mind amid the waves of overwhelming sensation flooding through his body. He tugged at Noiz’s hair, attempting to lift his head from the crook of his neck. Noiz obliged, but roll of his hips never faltered. It took all of Aoba’s willpower not to fall back into oblivion and push himself down onto Noiz’s cock.

“What did…” Aoba stifled a groan at a particularly sharp thrust. “…what did you just call me?”

Noiz gazed at him for a moment, eyes darkened with lust and the sheen of perspiration covering his skin visible in the low light of the bedside lamp. Then he grinned.

“I called you ‘baby’, Aoba,” he said. The tremor in his voice warred with the obvious amusement in it. He tightened his arms around Aoba’s thighs and pounded into him hard enough knock the bed’s headboard into the wall. Aoba almost screamed at the suddenness of it all, the sound melting into a frustrated sob when their fucking went back to its previous teasing pace with just as little warning.

“B-baby…?” Aoba covered his eyes with the back of his hand, pursing his lips as he attempted to comprehend it. “Baby? Really? I can’t believe you…”

He could feel Noiz’s chest shake with quiet laughter. His hand pried Aoba’s away from his eyes before threading their fingers together and holding them down into the pillows above Aoba’s head. “You better believe me. Ah, it feels incredible inside you, baby. It — it always does.”

Noiz’s eyes fluttered shut, his groan ragged and needy as he lowered his head against Aoba’s neck once more. There was no space between them as his thrusting became almost vicious in impatience. Free hand digging into Noiz’s shoulder blade, Aoba closed his own eyes and surrendered himself to the overflowing heat coursing through him.

—————

“So did you not like it?”

Noiz hovered over Aoba again some time later that night. After cleaning themselves up Aoba had managed to put his boxers back on before crawling back into bed. Noiz hadn’t bothered redressing.

“That whole ‘baby’ thing?” Aoba looked up at Noiz’s expression. It held simple curiosity and nothing more, compelling Aoba to truly mull it over in his head. He wanted to give Noiz an honest response, not a knee-jerk reaction.

“I didn’t mind it,” he admitted at last. “It was just so sudden I didn’t know how to react. And then there’s definitely…the way you said it. That was…”

Sexy. Sexy in the low, rough tenor Noiz whispered in his ear whenever they were together that way. Aoba didn’t bother finishing his sentence. The playful smile on Noiz’s face told Aoba he knew exactly how it ended.

“Maybe not like that when we’re in public,” Aoba continued, cheeks a little hot. “Everyone’s gonna know what’s on your one-track mind if they overhear you, perv.”

“Like I care if they know,” said Noiz. “But sure. For you,  _hascha,_ I’ll behave myself.”

He dipped down and kissed Aoba’s pouting mouth.

“Do you have a list of nicknames for me you’re trying to go through?” Aoba muttered, though his insides fluttered in happiness. Hearing Noiz call him that particular endearment always had that affect on him.

“Not really.” Noiz ran his thumb across Aoba’s lower lip. He wasn’t smiling anymore but his gaze was warm. “Can I still call you  _hascha_  in public?”

“…of course. Ah, but — ” A sudden thought interrupted the sweet, gentle feelings he held for Noiz clouding his system along with the fuzzy remnants of afterglow. “Would you like me to call you anything?”

“If you want.” Noiz yawned and flopped onto his side, gathering Aoba up in one arm and reaching for the lamp with his free hand. “Goodnight, Aoba.”

Aoba almost rolled his eyes at Noiz’s typical flippant response, but the realization that it was an invitation to do so despite the nonchalance of it made him smile. He kissed Noiz’s forehead and bade him goodnight.

The conversation stuck with him in the morning. For once, he was awake before Noiz. Aoba tip-toed through the bedroom as he got ready for the new day and even managed to prepare most of breakfast without disturbing Noiz’s slumber. Aoba took a moment to admire how peaceful Noiz was in rest when he came back into their bedroom. He set the mug of steaming coffee on his nightstand and patted Noiz’s face.

“ _Schatz,_  get up,” Aoba said over Noiz’s indistinct grumbling. “It’s almost eleven.”

“…again?” Noiz’s hand, dry and warm from the heat of blankets, came up and kept Aoba’s hand against the side of his face. His eyes were still closed.

“Hm?”

“Call me that again.”

Aoba wasn’t about to refuse such an earnest request. “ _Guten Morgen, Schatz,_ ” he said softly. “Time to get up.”

 

* * *

 

 **Bright and Early** \- Rated E

Noiz perked up the moment he heard disgruntled mumbling heading his way from down the hall. He had been spending his early start to the morning on the couch in the living room, checking leftover work messages from the weekday with the television turned on low, but the task had been quick to bore him. With not much else to do but not tired enough to go back to bed, he had been contemplating waking his Allmates up and running maintenance on them before the welcome interruption.

“Morning, Aoba,” he said once Aoba rounded the corner. It was a trial to keep his face straight when he saw him, however. Aoba had the hood of an old sweater over his head, his arms crossed rigid over his chest, and his eyes stubbornly closed. The very picture of a grumpy old man forced to walk outside in harsh winter weather.

“Cold?” asked Noiz in feigned innocence.

“Freezing,” Aoba responded, voice thin and prickly. He shuffled into the living room and smacked his leg into the coffee table with such a loud impact Noiz winced in sympathy.

“There goes my knee.” Aoba said, hunched over and teeth clenched in pain. His eyes were squeezed shut even tighter. “That’s okay, I didn’t need it, anyway…”

“Here.” Noiz didn’t have the heart to laugh when Aoba looked borderline miserable. He grabbed Aoba’s hand and guided him to the couch. Aoba collapsed against the armrest with a curse and a complete lack of grace.

“Why’d you get out of bed?” asked Aoba, sounding mournful. “It’s too damn early to be awake right now.”

“Past eight is too early?” asked Noiz. He picked up Aoba’s injured limb with care, rolling up the leg of his pajama bottoms and placing a kiss on the angry red spot blossoming from his knee.

“Any single digit number of time in the morning is too early on the weekend.” Despite the firm declaration, much of the previous grouchiness no longer weighed down Aoba’s tone. Noiz glanced up and met Aoba’s eyes, half-open and soft with a sleepy sort of fondness that warmed Noiz through his bones.

“Good morning, brat,” he said, managing to crack a tiny smile. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Noiz slid between Aoba’s long legs, then up the slope of his body, making sure their chests brushed together. The kiss they shared once he brought his face to Aoba’s felt especially private with Aoba’s hood up, as though the loose cloth blocked out everything that could distract them from each other.

“I wanted to try making breakfast again,” Noiz said, his own voice low as he pulled back. He could feel the heat stir in heavy, lazy coils through his whole body now. “But there’s nothing in the fridge.”

“It’s grocery shopping day.” Aoba’s face was tinged an inviting pink. Noiz reached over and ran his thumb over one of his cheeks. “We can get a late brunch while we’re out. Maybe a little before noon?”

“Sounds good.” Noiz’s other hand slid under Aoba’s hoodie, brushing against the soft skin of his stomach, fingers tensing in response to Aoba’s shiver at the contact. “We have plenty of time before then, don’t you think?”

Aoba chuckled. He took the hand Noiz had pressed to his face and clasped it in both of his. “We sure do,” he said, staring at their joined hands. “God, this is kind of weird…”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re just talking about going to the market, you know? There are sexier ways to lead up to this.”

Noiz could only roll his eyes. “Aoba, it’s not the idea of buying food that’s turning me on.”

“Really?” Aoba pressed his lips together as though he were fighting back a grin. “Sometimes I think food is all it takes when it comes to you.” He fluttered his eyelashes and dropped his voice to a smooth, enticing tenor. “Want to eat some fettuccine alfredo today, Noiz?”

“I was thinking of eating you today, actually.”

Aoba’s fit of laughter died almost at once. Noiz simply looked at him, though he was close to grinning himself at Aoba’s dumbfounded expression.

“I’d skip out on all the pasta in the world if it meant I get to have even just a single taste of you.”

The line hit Aoba in the exact way he predicted, much to his amused satisfaction. Aoba slapped his hands over his glowing face and groaned.

“You’re the corniest guy on Earth,” Aoba mumbled.

“It’s the truth.”

“I know.” Aoba squirmed underneath him, receding deeper into his hood. Noiz caught the flash of his wide, wobbling smile behind the protection of his hands. “I know.”

That simple, murmured response made Noiz’s heart flutter. He grabbed Aoba’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. “So, how about it? Want me to eat you up before we get ready to leave?”

Aoba glanced at him. “Are you going to get the lube or are we going back into our bedroom?”

Noiz couldn’t help but smile at that. “Wait here.”

He kissed Aoba again, a light press Aoba seemed dissatisfied with, judging by the way his hands came up and held Noiz’s head in place for a few seconds that dripped by like thick honey as Aoba sucked deep on Noiz’s tongue. A tremor shot down Noiz’s spine and through all his limbs. He sighed into Aoba’s mouth, basking in the wet, tingling heat of the friction they created against one another.

“Impatient?” In a daze, Noiz forced himself to break apart from Aoba and wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“…go get the lube, already.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

Dodging the decorative pillow Aoba swung at him with ease, he got up from the couch and headed straight for their bedroom. Once back into the living room, tube in his grip, he found Aoba still on the couch. He had his hood down and was hastily trying to finger-comb his wild hair into some semblance of neatness.

“You don’t have to do that,” said Noiz. Instead of sitting besides on the couch, he knelt on the carpet in front of him. The thought of eating Aoba had rooted in his head, his insides clenching painfully hard at the teasing mental images of how Aoba would look once he put his mouth on him.

Aoba shook his head and dragged his hair back into a ponytail. “My bedhead makes me look like a mess, Noiz.”

“True. But that’s fine.” Noiz furrowed his brow, rubbing his palm up and down Aoba’s thigh. “Better than fine. Lift your hips up for me?”

“R-right.” It was hard to miss the unsteadiness of Aoba’s exhalation as he did as Noiz asked. Noiz set the lube on the floor and pulled Aoba’s pants down to his ankles. The bulge rising against the fabric of his boxers let Noiz know Aoba’s thoughts were just as tantalizing as his own were. He ran his fingers up the hard curve of it, then his nose and mouth, breathing Aoba in, sinking into the feel of him as his own cock twitched for more.

“Not yet,” Noiz whispered when Aoba hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and tried to pull it down himself. “Take it easy, Aoba.”

“I…I thought you said you wanted to eat me.”

Fire rushed through his veins and pooled into his stomach at those quiet, determined words. He stared up at Aoba for a long while, mouthing soft, damp kisses along the path of Aoba’s cock. Noiz could feel Aoba’s legs quiver, watched in fascination as his lips parted and his tongue licked along the bottom half, but Aoba never broke the taught connection strung between their gazes

“You really are impatient,” said Noiz at last. He extended his tongue, making sure it almost dripped with saliva before licking a long, heavy trail over his cock until he reached the head, taking as much of it as he could into his mouth and running his tongue all over it. Aoba’s shuddering moan filled the room and drove out all thoughts from Noiz’s mind. Panting, he pulled down his own sweats and gripped the base of his cock, squeezing tight.

“Noiz,  _please…_ ” Aoba lifted his hips up again, shoving them in Noiz’s face. The gesture was clear, and maybe Noiz would have dragged it out to mess with him some other time but right now he was burning and just as impatient. He pulled back from Aoba’s crotch just enough to wrench Aoba’s underwear down to where his pants were, then tugged both of them off his ankles as he swallowed as much as he could of Aoba in one go. They would just get in the way of what he wanted to do next.

“S-slow dow—aah!” Noiz felt a hot thrill go through him when Aoba’s whole body spasmed with his cry. He took Aoba into him again and again, drowning in the thickness and taste of him filling his mouth to the brim, pumping his hand over what he couldn’t devour and timing it with his strokes over his own cock. He couldn’t parse the idea of slowing down, not even when the head of Aoba’s cock hit the back of his throat with sharp discomfort. He still groaned with the overcrowding pleasure of it all. Precum began to drip down the side of his cock, slicking up the rough movement of his palm and making everything feel even better than before.

“Noiz, you’re gonna — !” Aoba gripped his hair too tightly. Pain ran through his skull in a way he couldn’t get enough of, but he allowed Aoba to pull him off him, letting his cock out of his mouth with a loud, messy pop.

“I’m fine,” Noiz said between ragged gulps for air. His throat stung. “Don’t worry about me.”

Aoba glared at him, face flushed. “You were close to gagging, Noiz. Now who needs to take it easy?”

With a click of his teeth, he reached down and wiped the excess drool off of Noiz’s bottom lip. Noiz nibbled on the pad of his thumb before Aoba withdrew it, smiling when Aoba’s hand twitched. “I like it that way sometimes,” he told him.

“I’m not super into it,” said Aoba. “Besides, what about…what about you? I can’t just sit here while you do all the work.”

“Just for now.” Noiz pushed his hips into the fist he had around his cock, keeping the ache steady and unbearable while he jerked Aoba off to the same rhythm. “Tonight you can do whatever you like to me if you want.”

Aoba seemed to relax a little at his assurance, settling back into the cushions with a soft murmur as he watched Noiz, eyes wide and overbright in anticipation.

“But just for now,” Noiz repeated, “I’m going to eat you like I promised. Spread your legs, wider than that. There we go.”

Noiz let go of both of them, taking the bottle of lube at his feet and pouring a generous amount over his fingers. Aoba’s breath hitched in response. He rubbed his coated fingers over the rim of Aoba’s entrance, soon thrusting one in and enjoying the tight pull Aoba’s insides had on it.

“ _Yes,_ that’s so…” Aoba didn’t finish his sentence. He let his head loll back instead, treating Noiz to a spectacular view of his neck. Noiz spat on his idle palm and rubbed it against his own cock again as he curled and crooked his finger inside of Aoba, pleasure rocketing up when Aoba moaned and ground himself deeper into the movement of Noiz’s hand.

Aoba’s startled cry cracked through the air when Noiz switched finger for tongue. He rubbed it once over his hole before pressing it inside of him, spreading Aoba’s ass apart with slippery fingers as he fucked him as hard as he could with it. He could hear the wet sounds of Aoba jerking himself off just above his head, mixing in with his desperate gasps and incoherent begging that spurred Noiz into a frenzy. He pulled his tongue out only to better kiss and suck Aoba’s entrance before diving back in again, pumping his leaking cock, tugging at his piercings when he could, groaning against the heated flesh he lapped at. All the sensations were becoming too much, too fast, sending blistering sparks through every nerve he had until all he wanted to do was come. God, he needed it so badly he thought his body would split right down the middle for it —

“ _Noiz, Noiz, Noiz…!_ ” Aoba tightened against his mouth, convulsing and sobbing with his release. Muscles quaking, Noiz slid his tongue out of Aoba’s ass and hungrily dragged it up the sticky fingers Aoba still had wrapped around his cock. The fluid rolling into his mouth was his own trigger. He swallowed and bore down on himself, his mind blanking out, cock pulsing and spilling into his hand as he came with a long, rough moan of relief.

They didn’t speak right away after that. Aoba ran his clean hand through Noiz’s hair, trying to catch his breath. Noiz busied himself with dropping lazy kisses along Aoba’s abdomen before finally lifting his head.

“You okay?”

Aoba nodded. It took him a moment to open his eyes and look back at him. “Yeah. Of course. You?”

“Great.” Noiz hummed and licked the remnants of Aoba’s come from his lips, still floating on the high of his climax. “That was tasty.”

“You’re so gross,” Aoba grunted. He fell back into the couch with a sigh that turned into an exhausted laugh Noiz accompanied with one of his own. With Aoba glowing in warmth and contentment above him, he could think of worse beginnings to the day.

 

 


End file.
